Mortals and Immortals
by spreadyourwingsandflyaway
Summary: Harry potter has left the wizarding world. And now lives in the Potter manor with Caiden, his husband. Now when the order and his "family" has found him, what to do now? AU- Mafia
1. Chapter 1

2013-07-29 - I have been trying to correct misspellings and such, so I hope that it's more readable now! haha

The noise was incredibly annoying, the flashing lights gave me a headache. It was extremely hot in the club, where hundreds of bodies was grinding against each other and dancing. It's really crowded and you could barley move forward through the crowd. For me... it was hard, my little frame made me very easy to push over by accident, I´m 5´0 and pretty lean, I don't have any body fat or muscles, It annoyed me to no end, my hair looks like... hmm, its short but not to short. I have bangs and short hair in the back, and it's brown, almost black. My eyes are dark blue and my lips are pink and pouty (that's what everyone says anyways). My name is-

"Caiden!" I turned around and saw Cooper looking over the crowd, his eyes searched like crazy for me. You see, Cooper is my ´bodyguard´, I told my munchkin on multiple occations that I didn't want five bodyguards, I pleaded and begged but he would not budge, so I threatened him, ´no sex for a week´ I said. You should have seen his face. In the end I got two guards, Cooper is the friendlier one, but still professional. He's tall, 7´0 and he has broad muscles, he's Afro-American so he's dark skinned, no hair at all but it suited him, and with big brown eyes. Today he wore a black tight fitting t-shirt and dark blue jeans that fitted his legs perfectly. He had dark boots that matched too.

"Over here!" I screamed as loud as I could, and at the same time I waved my arms wildly, I probably looked like an idiot but I didn't care at the moment . He instantly turned his head my way, /oww he should have gotten a whiplash from that/ and as soon as he saw me he marched his way towards me, pushing bodies out of his way. You could hear complains as he shoved them away, but other than that no one seemed to care that much.

When he came close enough he looked me over and said "stay behind me and be careful" I immediately kept close to him and tried to be as close as possible, he became some kind of shield, a shield from all the dancing drunks.

He led me to the stairs up towards the VIP section, but only to be stopped by the guard- he was huge . And clad in only black, he looked at us in mockery and said in a hostile voice, "VIP only" that made me slightly pissed of, my husband owns this freaking place.

"Excuse me?" Cooper said some what pissed of.

"I´m doing my job, now piss of"he said. This was getting on my nerves. I strode forward and stood in front of Cooper, he tried to stop me but I just gave him a don't-mess-with-me look.

"You listen to me" I said pointing at the guard, "I´m tired, I´m pissed of and I'm starting to get a headache and the only thing I want right now is to get my husband and go home. And right now you're stopping me from sleeping in a bed made by angels, so get out of my way!" I screamed at the end. He looked a little taken a back, but collected himself pretty fast.

"And your husband is?..." he said, but with his voice faltering a bit. I smiled smugly at him /this is gonna be fun/ I thought. "Harry Black" I said coldly. The reaction was immediate, he paled, he looked scared. "I- I didn't.." he stammered weakly.

I smirked, "I know you didn't" I went past him, and up along the stairs.

"Where is he Cooper, I wanna go home" I whined, my dark mood already gone.

And I also stomped my right foot and folded my arms over my chest. He chuckled lightly at my behavior."The third door, but he's busy. He ain't got time for you now." He talked to me like I was a child. "Harry is my husband, if he doesn't have time, I will make him get time" I said glaring at him. I stomped till I got to the door and pushed it open.

The scene before me didn't bother me at all, there was five people in the room, six including me.

Archer, Blake, Aaron, some guy bleeding all over himself (including the floor) and my little munchkin.

Archer and Blake is Harry's ´co-workers´ I don't see much of them but they hang around some times, anyway Archer is thin and short but still taller and stronger than me. He's really good in battles, he's in his twenties and Blake is... older, around 40 but he's still made out of muscles.

And Aaron is Coopers lover, and my second bodyguard, he's extremely professional, and not very social. He takes his job seriously but he knows when to back of. He is 6´7 with dark hair that's reaching just above his shoulders, thick muscled arms with a broad chest. He seems bored. He's leans against a grey wall and is sharpening his nails with a flat stone, some would say he looked psychotic.

Harry, my harry, my munchkin. Was right now beating the living shit out of the guy tied to the chair. Harry is 6´5 and a real Adonis, he does have muscles but he's not made of them. His black hair was put up in a rubber band, so it wouldn't get in the way, his bangs hides the scar on his forhead and it's just above his electric green eyes, today he wore clothes that I picked out for him, a dark green silk shirt with his sleves tucked up to his elbows and with 3 buttons unbuttoned showing of his chest. The pants he's wearing is custom made for him and they are black with some torn off details, it fitted him perfectly and showing of the right parts. The shoes is very expensive and made of black leather, and formed for his feet. Only the best. But my admiration was interrupted.

"DONT YOU DARE TO FUCKING LIE TO ME!" Harry screamed. I admit, when does that, the screaming in rage, he scares me alot. But I know that he's different around others and he does have a reputation to hold up to and maintain. But around me he's sweet 24/7 and would do everything/anything to keep me happy. And when he knows that I'm with him when he's working he keeps it cool. At least he tries to... some times it hot.

"Boss?" Archer said. I turned towards him and smiled. Harry haven't seen me yet, and he still looked pissed of."What!" he roared. Turing his attention to Archer. At that roar I couldn't hold in the laugh that escaped me. Harry turned towards me and his whole body posture and face expression changed from angry and pissed of to happy and concerned. He smiled at me and and took a step closer. "Hi hunny" he said carefully. "Didn't see you there," he explained.

"I know" I said crossing my arms. The silence in the room was probably awkward for them but kind of hilarious for me. "Having fun?".

Harry looked like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "You know I do" he said jokingly. "I wanna go home" I said simply. He was probably a little torn between getting home with me or finishing his job."You know I can't go yet hun, I have to finish this first. Why don't you go to the bar and buy a cosmo while I finish up here, ok?" A cosmo? Does he think i´m a girl! Sure cosmos taste good...but still! That got me mad. I saw him flinch a little and taking a step back "Do you think i´m a bloody girl!" I screamed. "We have been here for hours! I'm tired and I have a headache from the loud music! And I don't want to stay here anymore so take me home!" Bloody hormones! I could feel a tear running down my left cheek. Now he thinks I'm a baby! I could feel his arms hugging my upper body and holding me close. My head was pressed against his warm chest, and I sneaked my arms around his neck and I squeezed for all I was worth.

He pressed his mouth against my ear and whispered, "I´m just going to get rid of that guy over there and then we can go home and lay down in our warm and comfy bed, how does that sound to you?"

"It sounds wonderful," I whispered back. He bent down and pressed his mouth against mine, he nipped on my lips and I opened my mouth for him. His tongue explored my mouth eagerly, licking and pressing just on the right places. I could hear myself moan and gasp under his skilled tongue. With my arms around his neck I was pulling him closer to me, he had his hand in my hair and the other on my back. I forgot about my headache, and the cosmo incident. His tongue is wicked.

When we apparted home that night to our manor I was exhausted.

The manor itself was one of the Potter manors in England, it was stranded in the middle of nowhere, but it suited us just fine.

The manor is big, really big. With almost over 50 rooms, big and small. And with 3 floors it has the colours grey and white

(A/N: You can get the link to the manor on my page, also the dining room, the kitchen, the bedroom and the living room.)

Harry let me decorate most of the rooms, our dining room is simple and... sterile. The table is brown and rectangular, the chairs had the same color as the table, and with two round white wavy lamps over the table. Plus a few flowers here and there.

The kitchen is green and brown, when you step threw the door you can see the kitchen counter and the sink on the left side, that wall is green. On the right you can see three kitchen benches in line and a fourth bench made of glass, on that it's a microwave and etc.

The living room is three floors up, on the right side are the stairs and on the left side is a square glass cage, inside the cage is some wases and etc. Anyway when you come up thru the stairs the TV bench is straight ahead with a thick, wide and long shaggy rug in front of it. In front of the glass cage is a white sofa and achair away from the big sofa, on the right wall there are three pictures of me and one of them I share with Harry, Harry insisted on hanging them up and said i looked adorable. on the first picture I laugh and in the middle I look more serious, the one with Harry on it, he have his arms around my shoulders and have a big smile plasterd on his face, while i kiss his cheek lightly.

Our bedroom I am most proud of, it's romantic, modern and just perfect. The wall that separates the bed and closets is dark green and reaches to the end of the wall. The bed is in the middle of the wall and beside the bed are two bedside tables with two lamps are drilled to the wall above the bed tables. On the left side of the bed, the wall goes inwards and there is sofa cushions and pillows. And in front of the bed stands a large, round stool made of wood materials. (A/N: if you watch the pictures of the bedroom, i want you to know that everything thats brown in the bed room is dark green in the story)

We don't use the kitchen that much because of Dobby, he loves making food for us so why complain? We also have our own shooting range in the ´basement´, we have gym, an art room for me, a movie theater, a huge library, a potions lab and Harry have lots of offices. Lots.

We appeared on the gravel path, 15 meters away from the door. Harry had his arm around my shoulders as I leaned heavily against him. When we walked I couldn't help but to think that Harry was irritated with me, that worried me.

**SHORT FLASHBACK**

Harry turned around, letting me go and pulling up his gun from his pants. The guy in the chair was trashing around violently and was making helpless sounds. He pressed the gun at the guys frontal globe and pulled the trigger. "Get rid of the body, and call me tomorrow so we can set up a meeting, yeah?" they all nodded and did what they were told. Harry turned towards me and looked a little pissed and didn't say a word, he took my arm and we vanished.

**END SHORT FLASHBACLK**

So I'm slightly worried, maybe he was mad that I interrupted him the guys, and that I just told him what I wanted and expected him to follow my orders. I hope he doesn't think that... I hate giving orders to Harry.

"Harry are you mad at me?" I blurted out looking at the ground. Harry stopped walking and stood in front of me, I could feel his eyes on me but I still didn't look up, his hand is on my cheek and raising my head.

"I will never ever be mad at you, don't forget that hunny." he said. His eyes spoke of truth and love, "I love you, munchkin" I whisperd. He grimaced at the nickname, but smiled.

"I love you to, baby." he teased. I pouted as much as I could, but kissed him anyways.

I mumbled "First one to the bed gets to be on top" I said running away laughing. Harry smiling like the devil and followed me. I threw the door open I ran threw the halls and up all the stairs as fast as I could. I saw the bed room door an smiled. But before I even could take a step closer I was swooped up in Harry's arms laughing like a maniac. I threw my arms around his neck and pressed my body against his while giggling uncontrollably.

Harry laughed at my laughter while carrying me bridal style into our bed room, he threw me on the bed and climbed over me, nipping and biting on my neck /heaven/ I thought. "ahh... harry..." he planted several feather like kisses all over me making me harder. He rubbed his finger tips over my nipples and at the same time attacking my mouth eagerly. I was panting hard now and begging for more. He buttoned up my black silk shirt and threw it on the floor, I reached for his shirt buttons and unbuttoned them as fast as I could, while he pulled of my pants.

We both were naked, with him hoovering over my lithe body, harry suddenly grabbed my stone hared erection, "!" I cried out, panting furiously. Harry smirked down at me pumping my cock in a steady rhythm. I could feel tears building up in my eyes as he tortured me. "Harry!"

He bent down and kissed me at the corner of my mouth, my neck, my chest, my bellybutton. "I'll make you feel real good" he said, I could feel his mouth around my cock, licking and drawing his tongue at the slit, over and over again...

I screamed for all I was worth, taking his hair in my hands and making him go faster on me. I could feel his fingers at my hole, one of them slipping in, pushing in and out and wiggling around making me scream in pleasure.

I could feel myself nearing the end, "I'm coming!" I yelled. I shot my load in his mouth, totally spent. He swallowed everything I gave him. And licking of some come from my cock.

He turned me around, taking a pillow and pushing it under me making my butt come higher up in the air. I breathed heavily and closed my eyes still recovering from my orgasm.

He placed his hands on each side of my butt cheeks pulling them apart. My heart rate was speeding up, very excited at what was about to come. I could feel his hot breath on my ass.

He licked my hole over and over making me harder, he then pushed his tongue in my hole eagerly. "Harry!...ahh..." I clawed on the bed sheets, panting hard and pushing my butt up at his face making his tongue go deeper in me.

He stopped and replaced his tongue with his fingers stretching me open getting me ready for his big thick cock. "S-stop...-I'm ready" I whimpered.

"You sure?"Harry asked huskily. Still pushing around his fingers, I nodded furiously hoping he would understand, he did.

He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer towards him, I could feel the tip of his cock pressing against my hole making me squirm and push back against him. His head glided in to my hole stretching me, he pushed in more and more filling me up, when his 12 inch cock was fully in, I panted and had to do my breath exercises to calm down and not trying to hyperventilate from pleasure.

Harry was still and trying to keep still. As soon as the pain faded away I pushed back at him, giving him a hint to start moving.

He pulled out so that just the tip was in, and pushed fast in. "YAAA!" I yelled, he held my hips hard pulling them closer while he pushed in and out from my soon to be abused hole. His wild pumping made the bed rock back and fort banging into the wall wildly. "You're...so...tight..." I heard Harry grunt. "Faster!...Harry!... Fas-!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

His moves became faster and my ass started to clench around him. We moaned together, louder and louder and as he took my cock and started gripping it hard and focusing on my release I became even closer to my euphoria. I arched my back and pushed back at him as I got my release, his hips jerked at mine as his seed shoot deep in me. "I love you, hun"

"love you to" I panted back.

Harry fell on my back taking deep breaths. He pulled out of me and laid down beside me, taking me in his arms.

"Go to sleep love," Harry whisperd in my ear. After that the darkness came.

When Caiden woke up that morning, he didn't expect being woken up by the doorbell. He could barley here the pling pling noises, so he tangled himself out of Harry's legs and arms, putting on his black boxers and ran downstairs. Who the hell managed to found the house?

When I opened the door I... was shocked

There was a really old man with white hair and a long white beard outside, and with a dress like... robe? Who was smiling at me.

And a old lady, but younger than the old man, she had some kind of robe to and glasses, she smiled kindly but still looked scary and stood to the left of the old man. On his right was a man in his 30's or 40's , he looked irritated and kind of depressed, plus his nose was crooked!

Behind him stood a few red heads, and a bushy headed girl.

And on the side of them two men, one with brown hair and brown beard/mustache, on his right was a little shorter one with brown/blond hair, and some scars on his face (in their 30's probably)

"Can I help you?" I said when no one said anything.

The old man smiled.

"Yes, I'm wondering if you know someone by the name of Harry Potter?" The old one asked.

Ohh shit...


	2. Author Note

SORRY T-T

Hello as you can see this isn't a new chapter, because there won't be one!

The story Mortals & Imortals won't be continued.

This was just an idea i had in my head that i had to get out.

Sorry for you who wanted me to continue this!

I will see you guys in my story beautiful and hopefully in my 2 new upcoming storys;p

BYE!


End file.
